Ortiesitting
by Srithanio
Summary: Le jour où Esméralda Attention Orthographe sera grande, belle, et ne recrachera plus sa purée de petit pois par la nez, elle pourra assister aux diners officiels, c'est promis. Mais en attendant, qui pourrait la garder ?


_**Titre**__** : Grandeur et décadence**_

_**Note**__** : Ah, les joies du babysitting ... Qui n'a jamais essayé de convaincre un gamin pleurnichant, trempé et/ou sale et hurlant après sa mère de se CALMER BIIIIP DE BIIIIP ! ignore ce qu'est le désespoir ultime.**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : Les mauvaises expériences sont à moi, les moyens d'y remédier sont à Pratchett. Veinard. **_

_**Correctrice/teur **__**: illapa

* * *

**_

Ah, les enfants ...

Remuants ou calmes, chouineurs ou souriants, malins ou naïfs, tous les enfants étaient pourtant aux yeux de leurs parents les plus beaux au monde. Verence et Magrat ne dérogeaient pas à la règle, et par conséquent ils voulaient le meilleur pour leur fille Esméralda Attention Orthographe.

Malheureusement, les rois et reines ont des obligations auxquelles ne peuvent pas assister leurs petites filles. Présenter sa progéniture au cours d'un diner formel est bien vu à condition que ladite progéniture soit grande, belle, bien élevée et ne recrache pas sa bouillie par le nez pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Esméralda pour l'instant

Magrat avait donc cherché les personnes les plus à même de garder sa fille lorsqu'elle serait occupée à "reiner"... et s'était donc naturellement tourné vers ses anciennes consoeurs.

Mémé s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Le regard noir qu'elle avait jeté à la gamine l'avait fait taire toute la soirée, et la socière lui avait raconté des histoires. Seulement les histoires de Mémé n'étaient pas destinées aux enfants, et Magrat avait décidé que les mots comme "écarteler" et "poucettes" n'appartenaient pas au vocabulaire requis pour une enfant de trois ans.

Nounou avait donc pris la relève. Oh, Nounou ayant eu d'innombrables enfants et petits-enfants, elle saurait s'en occuper, non ? Et oui, elle avait su s'occuper d'Esméralda et lui apporter soin, jeu, bière et notions de notions nouvelles, peut-être ... Après que la princesse ait expliqué à ses parents ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour lui faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur, avec tous les termes techniques appropriés, le couple royal avait décidé d'un commun accord de remercier Nounou.

De son coté Agnès Créttine avait regardé ces tentatives avortées avec interêt, et même une pointe de satisfaction. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment aux deux autres sorcières, mais il fallait reconnaitre que c'était agaçant de devoir les supporter sans cesse. Mémé passait tout son temps à râler et renifler, Nounou à rire et boire, et pourtant elles sauvaient le monde comme par inadvertance, attiraient le respect de tous les Lancriens et étaient connues comme étant les sorcières les plus puissantes de toutes les montagnes du Bélier.

Agnès, elle, était connue comme la seule personne du pays à peser plus lourd que trois verrats Tachetés adultes, ce qui était une réputation beaucoup moins flatteuse. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était une double personnalité envahissante, une corpulence encombrante, une voix pouvant faire éclater les verres à cinq kilomètres à la ronde, et un caractère en or. Oh, et de beaux cheveux.

Et bien, elle avait décidé de rajouter à la liste de ses "qualités" le chic avec les enfants. Au moins, elle aurait une chose utile dont les deux autres ne disposeraient pas.

Elle avait donc attendu avec impatience que, face à l'échec de Mémé et Nounou, Magrat demande de l'aide à la sorcière restante. Elle pourrait alors prouver qu'elle valait mieux qu'elles...

La reine avait fini par inviter Agnès, enfin la "convoquer" avec force "si ça ne te dérange pas" et "s'il te plait". Le coeur battant, la nouvelle sorcière avait mis son plus beau manteau, posé quelques questions aux villageois sur la façon d'occuper une jeune enfant toute une soirée, et s'était rendue au chateau armée d'un paquet de sucreries.

Et Magrat l'avait reçue dans la salle du trône. Du haut de son trône initialement orné d'ivoire et désormais décoré de tout ce qui était blanchâtre mais pas d'origine animale, elle avait amorcé la conversation : "Agnès, j'ai besoin de toi pour une affaire de la plus grande importance."

La sorcière lança un tout petit "oui" d'une voix aigüe.

- Tu sais déjà que Mémé et Nounou ont gardé Esméralda, n'est-ce pas ?

La gorge trop serrée, Agnès se contenta d'opiner de la tête. Oui oui.

- Et il y a eu quelques ... problèmes.

Oui oui.

- Puisqu'elles ne sont pas les gardiennes d'enfant idéales, j'ai pensé à vous.

Oui oui.

- Alors Agnès, je dois te poser une question importante.

Ouiiiiiiiii ?

- Qui me recommanderais-tu pour garder Esméralda ce soir ?

_

* * *

Si vous ne reviewez pas, puissiez-vous un jour perdre une menue bricole que vous étiez pourtant persuadés d'avoir bien rangé ! Na ! _


End file.
